Ese pequeño lugar en tu mente
by Jiggly33
Summary: Buscando una nueva técnica de combate, Ranma descubre algo sobre Akane que lo hará tomar una decisión con respecto a ella. Oneshot RaAk.


Por supuesto y como siempre, Ranma1/2 le pertenece a la increíble Rumiko Takahashi. Este es un oneshot un poco largo pero traté de hacerlo en capítulos pero ya no me dejó subir más documentos, algo estoy haciendo mal seguramente. En fin, disfrútenlo!

**Ese pequeño lugar en tu mente**

"¡Ranma! ¡Hoy es el día!" Aquella voz familiar se acercaba rápidamente de algún lugar dentro del parque central de Nerima. Ranma y Akane giraron la cabeza desde su lugar en la banca donde habían estado sentados. _Genial, _pensó él; _Justo cuando estábamos teniendo un tiempo en paz. _Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la sombrilla roja estrellándose frente a ellos. Akane gritó y se levantó, preparándose para cualquier otro ataque que pudiera venir. Ranma se paró también y se puso delante de ella, casi presintiendo desde dónde vendría Ryoga. Y tenía razón; Ryoga venía directamente hacia él, listo para golpearlo. Ranma lo encaró a la mitad del camino, con una patada alta. Ryoga la bloqueó y salió empujado hacia atrás. Ambos aterrizaron en posición de combate.

"¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso hombre-cerdo? ¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora?" Ranma le gritó.

"¡El día de tu derrota ha llegado Ranma, pagarás por todo lo que me has hecho! ¡Ahora prepárate!" Ryoga puso sus manos juntas, sus ojos cerrados, un círculo de energía se formó bajo sus pies, y el chi se formó entre sus manos. "¡Toma esto! ¡Shishi Hoko Dan Múltiple!"

"¿Qué?!" Ranma estaba preparado para la vieja técnica, pero ¿qué rayos era esto de múltiple? Lo iba a saber pronto. La enorme bola de energía se dividió en diez o veinte más pequeñas. Probablemente más débiles también, pensó Ranma. Justo entonces, una de las bolas de chi despedazó un árbol completo, mientras las otras destruían todo a su alrededor. Ranma corrió y agarró lo primero que encontró: un bote de basura. Lo puso delante de él y esperó que al menos debilitara el ataque. No lo hizo, pero al menos no fue fatal. Fue lanzado hacia la banca y vio, con horror, como las otras bolas de chi se dirigían a él… y a ella.

Su espalda tocó el suelo por medio segundo y se levantó de nuevo. Se movió como si nada le hubiera pasado y se acercó a Akane. Ella estaba esquivando las bolas de chi pero se distrajo cuando vio que Ranma se había lastimado y corrió hacia él. Ranma la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló hacia él. La puso frente a él y la pegó al tronco del árbol, protegiéndola con su cuerpo. Sintió el resto de las bolas de chi golpear su espalda y el enorme dolor corriendo por su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, tratando de mantenerse en pie. Pero los abrió despacio cuando escuchó su nombre.

"Ra…Ranma…" Akane lo estaba mirando con una expresión de shock, su voz llena de miedo. Ranma se alejó un poco de ella y le susurró "Estoy bien… todo está bien… por favor, vete."

"¿Qué?! ¿Estás loco?! ¡No voy a dejarte así!" Akane le dijo tratando de sujetarlo por el brazo, pero Ranma se alejó.

"¡Sólo vete! ¡Es peligroso!"

"¡No! ¡No lo haré! No hay forma de que –"

"¡Bien! ¡Yo seré el que me vaya entonces!" Le gritó lanzándole una mirada fría, después se volteó y corrió hacia Ryoga, que tenía una expresión de terror en el rostro, viendo lo que pudo haber ocasionado. Ranma lo tomó por la camisa y lo levantó.

"¿Viste lo que pudiste haber hecho? ¡Ten un poco de sentido común aliento de tocino, y vamos a un lugar más seguro!" Y así, jaló a Ryoga, brincó hacia la rama de un árbol y rebotó hacia el techo de los edificios cercanos, desapareciendo de vista. Lo único que podía escuchar era a Akane gritando su nombre; su voz alejándose.

* * *

Ranma cojeó todo el camino de vuelta al Dojo Tendo. Ryoga había sido más difícil de derrotar que nunca. Había estado muy cerca de ser vencido esa noche. Era cierto que Ryoga era un buen muchacho, y su amigo la mayoría de las veces, por lo tanto sabía que su vida no estaba en peligro pero… su orgullo, su honor como artista marcial, y cierta persona de la que no iba a especificar mucho, corrían peligro; y no iba a perder contra Ryoga. Ni ahora ni nunca.

Se detuvo para descansar un poco. Se hincó y bajó su cabeza. El sudor le corría desde la frente hasta la punta de la nariz. Necesitaba pensar cómo detenerlo. Entrenar siempre era una opción, y la más obvia además. Pero de nuevo, mejoraría, Ryoga sería vencido, y luego él iría a entrenar y a retarlo una vez más. Era un círculo vicioso, y ya estaba harto. Uno de estos días, esta locura de Ryoga llevaría a la muerte de alguno de los dos. Ranma apreciaba a Ryoga, a pesar de su acto de P-chan, y no quería lastimarlo. Esto se ponía mal, muy mal.

Era tiempo del encuentro final, aquél donde resolverían bien las cosas entre ellos de una vez por todas. El perdedor deberá aceptarlo y alejarse, dar por perdida a… bueno, lo podía decir: dar por perdida a Akane. Pero no podía enfrentarlo ahora. Para un encuentro tan importante necesitaba estar seguro de que ganaría. No necesitaba entrenar, sino aprender una nueva técnica de combate que lo hiciera tener todas las de ganar frente a su adversario.

Ahora el problema era encontrar esa técnica. No podía acudir con su padre para esto; no estaba dispuesto a estar escuchando sus inútiles "Técnicas Especiales Saotome". Y Happosai probablemente querría alguna recompensa que tuviera que ver con ropa interior de mujer, así que tendría que arreglárselas solo… a menos… Ranma tiró el palo en el que había estado apoyándose y, lleno de una nueva energía, corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia el lado opuesto, dirigiéndose al Neko Hanten.

* * *

Shampoo limpiaba las mesas en el restaurante de su bisabuela. Las pulía cuidadosamente, admirando su reflejo en ellas. Sonrió, soñando despierta como siempre lo hacía. Cerró sus ojos y cantó para sí misma, disfrutando de la visión en su mente. Ranma entraba corriendo, gritando su nombre y abrazándola, finalmente admitiendo que ella era el amor de su vida. Era su sueño preferido.

"¡Shampoo!"

Su corazón se detuvo y abrió sus ojos. ¿Acaso podía estar sucediendo en realidad? Giró y vio a Ranma en la puerta, sus ojos fijos en ella.

"¡Aiya! Esposo ha venido a ver a Shampoo!" Corrió hacia él, lista para abrazarlo como siempre, pero fue detenida por unas fuertes manos en sus hombros.

"¡Espera! ¡Deja de manosearme quieres?! ¿Cuál es la novedad? '_¡Ranma sal con Shampoo!' 'No, no lo haré.' '¡Shampoo ama a Ranma!' 'Sí ya sé, y yo no.' _

Ranma dijo con su mejor imitación de la voz de Shampoo. "¿Terminamos?"

Shampoo sólo lo miró, el dolor en sus ojos. Giró y le dio la espalda. "¿Qué querer Ranma?"

"Necesito hablar con tu bisabuela. Necesito que me enseñe una nueva e invencible técnica de combate."

Shampoo lo miró despacio, la frialdad en su rostro.

"¿Para qué?"

"Eso no es importante, pero necesito que –"

"¡Shampoo sabe! Ranma va a utilizar técnica en Shampoo y hacerla dejar ir a Esposo!" Ella dijo acercándose a él, sus ojos en llamas.

"¿Qué? ¡No! Eso no es…" _Eso no sería mala idea… _Ranma pensó, pero agitó su cabeza. "¡No es eso! Lo necesito para otra cosa."

Shampoo examinó sus ojos un minuto. Luego se volteó una vez más, golpeándolo en la cara con su hermoso cabello morado.

"Ranma muy malo con Shampoo. Y bisabuela no estar en casa. No querer decir técnicas secretas. Ranma tener que buscar solo."

"Oh Shampoo, no seas así, ¡vamos!" Ranma le dijo acercándose.

Ella giró y presionó su cuerpo contra el de Ranma. Su cara se enrojeció al instante y se alejó de ella tanto como pudo. No amaba a Shampoo, pero era un hombre después de todo, y tener su increíble cuerpo presionado así… bueno, tenía efectos en él.

"¿Querer convencer a Shampoo para decirte?" Shampoo dijo con la voz más sexy que pudo lograr, sus dedos rozando los labios de Ranma.

"Yo – Yo - ¡No! ¡Déjalo, no es tan importante!" Ranma corrió lejos del Neko Hanten sin esperar más. Dio vuelta en la esquina y se recargó en la pared. Respiró hondo. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que creyó, pero necesitaba esa técnica y encontraría una. Una pequeña investigación de media noche bastaría.

* * *

Ranma entró en el Dojo Tendo en silencio. Ya era muy tarde, y si alguien lo veía, lastimado y sucio, tendría que dar muchas explicaciones que no quería dar en ese momento. Sólo quería darse un baño, comer algo y saldría de la casa. Sí, era el plan perfecto, nadie lo sabría.

"¡Ranma!"

Se detuvo en seco y se volteó para ver a Akane, que obviamente había estado dormida en la mesa, esperándolo. Corrió hacia él con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro, sus brazos abiertos.

_Sí, oh sí, un buen abrazo de ella me hará el día. _Cerró los ojos esperando el contacto… pero lo sintió muy frío… y mojado.

Ranma abrió sus femeninos ojos para ver a Akane y una cubeta vacía en sus manos.

"¡Estaba muerta de la preocupación imbécil! ¿Dónde estabas?"

"¿Y convertirme en chica va a resolver las cosas? ¿De qué se trata?" Ranma dijo limpiando su rostro en la manga de su camisa.

"¡Eso es por preocuparme tanto! ¡Y por llegar tarde!" Akane le dijo, y caminó hacia las escaleras.

Ranma murmuró unos cuantos insultos y comenzó su camino hacia el baño.

"Y… ¿Ranma?" Akane le dijo desde las escaleras. "Gracias por salvarme hoy." Le dijo suavemente y corrió a su habitación.

Ranma observó un rato el espacio vacío donde había estado Akane. Giró y sonrió. Sí, algunas cosas simplemente valían el esfuerzo.

* * *

La ventana chilló al comenzar a ser abierta. Una mano se deslizó y la abrió completamente. Una figura entró en el cuarto, lentamente, aterrizando como un gato. Avanzó por el cuarto y, notando que era seguro, encendió la linterna en su mano. El rostro de Ranma se iluminó, una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. No se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, y sabía que la anciana tenía miles de pergaminos y libros antiguos de donde podía obtener lo que quería. Además, era mejor así, porque sabía que Cologne no lo entrenaría gratuitamente, y seguramente involucraría a Shampoo y al matrimonio. Así que esta era una manera mucho más segura de hacerlo.

Caminó por toda la casa, abriendo puertas mientras lo hacía; encontró el cuarto que Shampoo compartía con su bisabuela. La chica de la cabellera morada dormía plácidamente. Ranma esperaba que los pergaminos se encontraran en otro lugar porque sería muy peligroso despertar a Shampoo en esos momentos. No viviría para contarlo. O peor aún, viviría y luego Akane lo mataría. Deslizó la puerta para cerrarla de nuevo y se alejo. Caminó por todos los cuartos y nada.

_Demonios, _pensó, _están en el cuarto de Shampoo. _Lo único que quedaba sin revisar era el piso de abajo, y eso sólo era la cocina y el restaurante. _Bueno… un buen pan al vapor no me caería mal. _Probablemente sería su última cena. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. Empezó a buscar la comida, y distraídamente, dejó caer la linterna.

"Genial, ahora no puedo ver na- ¡auch!" Se agachó y fijó sus ojos en el objeto con el que se había lastimado el pie: un extraño baúl, disfrazado entre las cajas de vegetales. Ranma levantó la linterna y la dirigió hacia él. Parecía ser chino, ¿acaso sería eso? Sacó el baúl y lo acercó a él, viendo un enorme candado puesto. Lo sujetó en su mano y lo apretó con toda su fuerza. El candado se rompió como una galleta de la suerte en su mano. Abrió el baúl y sonrió. Ahí estaban por fin, cientos de libros y pergaminos, llenos de secretos de las Amazonas sin duda alguna.

Sin pensar más, Ranma puso la linterna en la repisa, dirigiendo la luz directamente al contenido del baúl, y comenzó a revisar los libros. Tenía que apurarse, porque sería muy difícil llevarse todos los libros y documentos a un lugar seguro y luego regresarlos. Mejor apurarse que complicar las cosas.

Las horas pasaron y Ranma comenzó a sentirse frustrado. En efecto había muchas técnicas, pero ya las había visto todas, y peor aún, casi las había usado todas. Es decir, muchas de ellas eran trucos mágicos y brujerías que no pretendía usar. ¿Quién querría usar un hongo para manipular libremente a alguien? O peor aún, borrar la memoria de alguien usando algún tipo de shampoo mágico que… Los ojos de Ranma repasaron rápidamente las líneas, leyendo algo que jamás imaginó. Un sonrojo apareció en su rostro y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Justo entonces, escuchó pasos en las escaleras. Ranma soltó los libros y comenzó a meterlos rápidamente en el baúl. Lo cerró y lo puso de vuelta donde estaba, saliendo disparado del Neko Hanten por la ventana abierta, todo en menos de tres segundos.

Shampoo entró en la cocina, tallando sus ojos con sueño. Llenó un vaso con agua y la bebió. Dio la vuelta y se marchó de la cocina, sin saber que su tan llamado 'Esposo' había estado en su casa. Justo ahí, junto al baúl, había un libro abierto que Ranma olvidó poner de vuelta. Ahí, iluminado por la luz de la luna, estaba la descripción de cierta técnica llamada Sei Fang Hen Hu:

_La técnica Sei Fang Hen Hu se ha comprobado muy poderosa y efectiva. Los ingredientes en los shampoos mágicos afectarán ciertas áreas del cerebro, y los puntos de presión que se estimulen bloquearán las memorias en la zona deseada. Existen distintos shampoos para cada área del cerebro, y están marcados numéricamente. Los más utilizados son:_

_Shampoo 102: habilidad física_

_Shampoo 120: habilidad verbal_

_Shampoo 110: amor_

_Shampoo 119: efecto reversivo_

_Así pues, si se utiliza el shampoo 102, la persona perderá las habilidades físicas donde destaque, ya sea pelear, danzar, correr o cualquier otra habilidad similar. En lo que respecta al shampoo 120, la persona perderá toda capacidad verbal, incluyendo el habla, la lectura y la escritura. Si se aplica el shampoo 110, la persona olvidará a aquél de quien se está enamorado, incluyendo cualquier recuerdo de él o ella, incluso su nombre será bloqueado del cerebro. Finalmente el shampoo 119 revertirá cualquier efecto, presionando los puntos de presión exactos en las distintas áreas del cerebro. _

El viento entró soplando por la ventana, lentamente cambiando la página del libro.

* * *

Ranma caminó en silencio de vuelta al Dojo Tendo, pensando en cierta información que había leído. Estaba en shock, completamente confundido. Pateó una piedra mientras miraba el piso. La técnica Sei Fang Hen Hu había sido utilizada en Akane para hacer que lo olvidara a él. ¿Podría significar eso que, al menos en ese entonces, Akane lo quería? Después de todo, recordaba que Shampoo había utilizado el shampoo 110 en ella, y según ese libro, servía para borrar el amor de la mente de una persona. Nunca había pensado en eso, simplemente se imaginó que los shampoos estaban numerados por cualquier razón, no porque sirvieran para olvidar ciertas cosas. Y siempre pensó que Shampoo había borrado la memoria temporal de Akane o algo así, olvidar el momento en el que había llegado a su vida.

Se detuvo y miró el cielo estrellado. Akane lo había querido en ese entonces… mejor aún, ella lo había AMADO. Pero ¿y ahora? ¿Aún sentía lo mismo? Ranma había percibido que había algo entre ellos, pero también pensó que tal vez todo estaba en su mente, porque ÉL sentía algo por ELLA, y sus sentimientos podían estar jugando con su cabeza. Ranma cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente. El aire era limpio y fresco; pronto sería de mañana. Había estado caminando más de lo planeado, pero no podía regresar a casa ahora y enfrentarla. No hasta que resolviera esta nueva información. Tenía que saber sobre los sentimientos de Akane por él ahora. Él podía sentir mariposas en el estómago de sólo pensar que algún día Akane lo había amado, y pensar que aún podía estar enamorada de él, bueno, convertía esas mariposas en pájaros revoloteando. Pájaros cantando, volando en los rayos del sol, llenos de color y… se sonrojó profundamente. Oh por Dios, ¿qué le había hecho esta chica? Ranma agitó su cabeza para sacar esas cursilerías de su cabeza, pero el sonrojo permaneció, y su sonrisa tampoco pudo desaparecer.

_Muy bien, _pensó al encontrarse parado fuera de la puerta. _Sólo ve y habla con ella, pregúntale directamente. _Trató de caminar pero sus rodillas temblaban. Se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de hablar con ella así. Lo habría hecho hace mucho si fuera capaz de hacerlo. Apoyó su mano en la puerta, suavemente para no abrirla. ¿Podría haber alguna otra manera de enterarse? Tal vez si él… _actuara _en lugar de _hablar. _Sí, él era mejor con acciones. Esto requeriría de mucho valor, pero valía la pena. _Ella vale la pena, _pensó.

Ranma finalmente entró en la casa y se sentó en el techo. Sabía que Akane se levantaría pronto y empezaría con su entrenamiento matutino. Se recostó por un momento, descansando su cabeza en sus brazos y cerró los ojos, esperando a que el sol le trajera a su prometida.

* * *

Ranma estaba dormido cuando finalmente escuchó a alguien en el jardín. Se sentó y miró hacia el lago del jardín. Akane estaba ahí, estirándose, sin duda preparándose para ir a correr. Ranma sonrió y bajó del techo, aterrizando suavemente junto a ella. Akane se sorprendió un poco de su presencia pero lo miró brevemente y siguió estirándose.

"Hola Ranma," ella dijo, "te levantaste temprano."

"Sí yo… tenía algo en la mente y no pude seguir durmiendo." Ranma dijo poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos. La miró de reojo por un rato. Akane estaba por terminar con el estiramiento; _ella se irá en cualquier momento, _pensó. Akane levantó sus brazos sobre su cabeza y suspiró, cuando estaba por irse, sintió la mano de Ranma en su hombro. Suavemente la jaló para encararla. Akane lo miró curiosa, pero sus ojos se abrieron en shock cuando se acercó a ella, su mano aún sobre su hombro. La miró por un momento directamente a los ojos y después quitó el cabello de su rostro con la otra mano, acariciando su mejilla.

"Akane… tú… tienes algo aquí." Le dijo repitiendo la caricia. Akane se sonrojó de inmediato, su corazón latiendo fuertemente y sabía que sus ojos estaban llenos de brillo. Ranma le sonrió brevemente y la soltó diciendo casi en un susurro "Listo." Luego se alejó, entrando en la casa. Cuando estaba lejos de la vista de Akane, se asomó un poco para espiarla. Akane aún seguía en el mismo lugar, una mano en su pecho y la otra en su mejilla, donde Ranma la había acariciado. Aún estaba sonrojada y miraba su propio reflejo en el agua. Pareció salir del shock, porque sacudió su cabeza y se fue de la casa. Ranma sonrió desde su sitio, diciendo para él mismo "Bueno, bueno… interesante."

Ranma decidió ir a tomar una ducha y esperar al desayuno. Así lo hizo, y finalmente cuando llegó al comedor, la familia entera estaba ahí, incluyendo a Akane. Ranma se sentó junto a ella y la sintió tensarse un poco, pero después de todo, eso SIEMPRE pasaba, ¿Qué podía sacar de eso? Ranma saludó a todos y comenzó a comer. Akane ya había terminado y estaba tomando una taza de té. Ranma la estudió cuidadosamente, esperando para su siguiente movimiento. Lo encontró, cuando Akane puso su mano en el piso para levantarse. Ranma se movió al instante, y puso su mano sobre la de ella. Akane se paralizó y se encontró con los ojos azules de Ranma que la miraban también. Se sonrojó aún más que antes y siguió mirándolo. Ranma sonrió 'inocentemente' y se levantó, ofreciéndole su otra mano.

"Lo siento, también te ibas a levantar." La alzó junto a él y soltó sus manos. Akane pareció no darse cuenta de esto, porque seguía mirándolo y comenzó a tartamudear.

"Sí, bueno, no pero, cierto." Ella dijo. Ranma tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar reírse, pero no rompió el contacto visual. La familia entera los miraba, y Akane finalmente regresó al planeta Tierra y se disculpó, casi corriendo fuera del comedor. Ranma sonrió un poco y entonces se dio cuenta de que también estaba siendo observado, así que lentamente los miró. Todos tenían sus palillos en sus manos; comida en ellos, y algunos hasta con la boca abierta.

"¿Qué?" Ranma dijo en tono defensivo, pero decidió que no quería escuchar su respuesta, así que se fue lo más rápido que pudo también. Cuando dejó la habitación, pudo escuchar los sonidos de unos padres muy contentos, pero trató de no pensar en ellos y se sumergió en este sentimiento que tenía. _Esto va muy bien, _Ranma sonrió. Se apuró cuando se acordó que tenía que ir a la escuela.

En unos cuantos minutos, Ranma y Akane estaban caminando a la escuela. Ranma estaba junto a ella en lugar de ir sobre la reja, una costumbre que convenientemente había adquirido después de la boda fallida, y ahora era cuando había que aprovecharlo. Akane parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos. Ranma sonrió traviesamente de nuevo, antes de caminar más cerca y entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

"¿En qué estás pensando Akane?" le preguntó. Akane se tensó de nuevo, y por tercera vez en ese día, se puso como jitomate. Ranma siguió sonriendo hasta que escuchó su voz.

"¿Qué –eh- qué estás haciendo?" Akane le preguntó tímidamente.

Ranma se asustó de la pregunta pero decidió no mostrarlo, no podía echarse para atrás ahora. "Perdón, ¿no está bien? Pensé que no te… que tu querías…" Ranma dijo con un obvio dolor en su voz.

"No, no fue lo que…" Akane comenzó, apretando su mano un poco, "No fue lo que quise decir pero… hoy tú… tú has estado actuando raro. Digo, raro-bien. Pero no, hay algo extraño, tú no haces cosas como estas…" Akane se detuvo y soltó su mano de la de él.

Ranma REALMENTE se asustó entonces y giró para verla. Ella miraba al piso, sus manos apretadas fuertemente en su mochila. ¿Acaso él la había mal interpretado? Tal vez sólo estaba confundida pero eso no quería decir que aún estuviera enamorada de él.

"¿Es esto… un truco?" Akane susurró.

"¿Qué?" Ranma dijo tratando de hacer que lo viera.

"¿Estás tramando algo para hacer que Shampoo o Ukyo se sientan celosas como aquella vez de la joya reversiva?" Akane dijo aún sin mirarlo.

"Oye Akane eso es una locura. Me importa un demonio si se sienten celosas o no ¿entiendes? Y cielos, ¿cómo puedes pensar que te haría algo así?" Le dijo acercándose. Akane lo miró, sus ojos tristes ahora irradiando esperanza.

"Escuchame Akane, después de los eventos de esta mañana y ahora al verte así tan triste por otras chicas, me siento con la confianza suficiente para decirte la verdad." Ranma dijo. Akane levantó una ceja con confusión pero decidió no decir nada.

Ranma se recargó en la reja y soltó su mochila. En esos momentos, la escuela podía irse al demonio, no iban a llegar a tiempo de todas formas.

"Anoche leí algo en uno de los libros sobre las Amazonas de la vieja momia. Estaba buscando una nueva técnica de combate para dominarla y vencer a Ryoga para que por fin renuncie a t—eh, renuncie a estarme retando." Dijo rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza. "Pero encontré esa vieja técnica de que Shampoo usó en ti hace algún tiempo, cuando borró tu memoria y te hizo olvidarte de mí, ¿recuerdas?" Ranma dijo. Akane asintió como única respuesta, y cruzó sus brazos sin saber a dónde quería llegar Ranma.

"Bueno," Ranma comenzó a decir, su rostro sonrojándose. "Parece ser que cada shampoo se usa para bloquear distintas áreas del cerebro y… el shampoo 110, el que ella usó en ti, sirve para bloquear el amor." Ranma dijo mirándola, esperando encontrar el resto de su respuesta en su reacción. El reloj de la Escuela Furinkan marcó el inicio de clases, y ninguno de los dos hizo el intento por moverse.

Akane lo miró y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, descruzó sus brazos y se sonrojó de nuevo, mirando al piso. "Así que… así que tú piensas que yo… que yo estoy…" comenzó a decir, juntando sus dedos con pequeños golpecitos.

"No sé qué pensar porque, bueno, eso fue entonces. Las cosas pueden cambiar, ¿sabes? Así que no sé. Tu dime, ¿qué debo pensar?" Él dijo, con más temor del que su voz mostraba. Esperó por su respuesta, pero Akane aún estaba viendo al piso, muy asustada y avergonzada.

Ranma se sintió culpable por ponerla en una situación incómoda como esta. Si ella ya no tenía sentimientos por él, la estaba haciendo sentir avergonzada. Y si aún los tenía… bueno, la estaba forzando a declarar su amor por él en ese momento. Ranma caminó hacia ella y la sintió tensarse otra vez; Akane jugaba con su cabello, enredándolo en su dedo nerviosamente. Ranma tomó sus manos y puso su frente sobre la de ella. Cerró sus ojos, pues ella no lo estaba mirando.

"Akane por favor, sólo dímelo. Dime las palabras que quiero escuchar y hazme el hombre más feliz del mundo." Ranma le susurró. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los de ella; hermosos, llenos de brillo. "Porque, ¿sabes qué? Si es cierto… pues… yo también a ti." Ranma dijo sonriendo tímidamente. Akane se derritió con esto y le sonrió también. Asintió con la cabeza y sus ojos parecieron llenarse de luz. "Sí, es cierto." Ranma sonrió y la abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en la de ella.

La soltó despacio y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Ella sonrió mientras se sonrojaba, haciendo que su rostro feliz luciera radiante. Ranma le sonrió también y tomó su mano de nuevo.

"Ven, vamos a caminar por el parque. No llegamos a clases y nadie lo sabe, así que tenemos una larga mañana sólo para nosotros." Ella asintió nuevamente y dejó que la llevara.

"Oh cielos, ¿qué habrías hecho si te hubiera dicho que ya no te amo?" Akane dijo mirándolo mientras caminaban.

Ranma pensó un segundo y luego le dijo, "Probablemente te habría dicho que era una broma y que habías caído." Le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Akane sonrió y le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

"Gallina," ella le dijo, "¿no podías haberme dicho que me amabas y ya?"

"Yo nunca dije eso Akane, yo sólo dije 'yo también a ti'." Ranma dijo mordiendo su labio para no reir. Akane apretó su mano y lo picó en las costillas.

"¡Tramposo! ¿Cómo puedes ser así? ¡Dilo!" Akane dijo.

"Yo también a tí."

"¡Eso no es justo Ranma, dilo!"

"Oye tú tampoco dijiste las palabras exactas sabes, ¿así que qué importa?"

La pareja siguió molestándose uno al otro hasta que casi se perdieron de la vista de un pequeño cerdito negro que había estado espiándolos desde una esquina. P-chan había escuchado toda la conversación, y aunque su corazón se sentía quebrado, sabía que esto ocurriría. _Bueno, _pensó, _admito mi derrota Saotome. Ya no necesitas más esa técnica. Aunque creo que lograste dominar algo más importante que eso el día de hoy. _El cerdito se volteó y comenzó a caminar, pensando en qué cara pondría Akari cuando lo viera. En la distancia, pudo escuchar la voz de un muchacho gritar con todas sus fuerzas:

"¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Te amo!"

* * *

Nota del autor: Bueno ahí lo tienen, mi más reciente historia. Ojalá les haya gustado y disculpen si escribí mal la técnica de Shampoo, la escribí tal como me sonó jeje. Porfavor dejen sus comentarios, que son lo que me inspira a seguir escribiendo y lamento haber quitado los comentarios anónimos pero algunas personas simplemente no se cansan de molestar. Saludos!!


End file.
